memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dance
Missing references These are just for "dance"/"dancing": * ** ** ** ** ** - ("I've got static electric charges dancing on the instruments.") ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ("We have all been dancing around the basic issue.") ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** - ("a spin on the dance floor") ** ** ** ** - ("you could clip the wings of an angel dancing on the head of a pin") ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * --Alan (talk) 16:13, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Split "Dancing" should refer to the skill, while "Dance" can be the event. --LauraCC (talk) 19:02, November 23, 2016 (UTC) : Spring dance seems like the only thing that applies, are there more? --Alan del Beccio (talk) 13:34, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Not listed yet, but Sylvia speaking of the dance she wants to attend with William Claiborne, formal dance, the dance in the big goodbye, tea dance, the one at Bayshore Elementary. --LauraCC (talk) 00:35, June 28, 2017 (UTC) : I think it might simply be prudent to extract the handful "dance" (= ) references to formal dance or even just make a new article dance (event) if there is evidence that the two events are in conflict. There are dozens of references to "dancing"-"dance" vs. maybe 2 to "the dance", and there are tense issues with making "dancing" the main title. And really, the event is a product of this current title, so this would be the Quark or Phlox of non-personnel articles. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:41, July 17, 2017 (UTC) We've used "-ing" for skills articles like Milling or Tempering...--LauraCC (talk) 18:43, July 17, 2017 (UTC) : Those are topics for another discussion, but they really shouldn't be. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 19:22, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Drop the "ing" and change the first sentence to "To (present tense) something was to..."? --LauraCC (talk) 19:25, July 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Oppose split. I think it's fine as is. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:01, February 3, 2018 (UTC) : All this confusion will give a person the gerunds. RE: TrekFan, the split is to make a distinction from the action ("dancing") and the event ("the big dance"), and is a valid reason, the problem is that most links to the term "dance(d)(s)" refer to the action, so a direct link to dance would be a misdirect, because what you really want to read about is the act of "dancing". With that said, perhaps dancing is the best destination for this article, with dance redirecting here (because a vast number of references to dance are dancing) and create dance (event), as mentioned above, to satisfy the event that goes along with formal dance, barn dance, etc. --Alan (talk) 16:51, October 3, 2018 (UTC) : I've made a list above just for the dance term wishing to be split from this page. Are any of those terms, themselves, like enough that should be merged too?--Alan (talk) 20:03, October 5, 2018 (UTC) : Seems the answer might be Spring dance and formal dance. --Alan (talk) 20:14, October 5, 2018 (UTC) : Moved --Alan (talk) 16:13, December 17, 2018 (UTC)